Displacement Fighters
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Four Friends were playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 online together when the four where ripped from there homes and sent to the Dragon Ball Xenoverse as the characters they where playing as
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Four Friends were playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 online together when the four where ripped from there homes and sent to the Dragon Ball Xenoverse as the characters they where playing as

.

Chapter 1

,

"Dude you are so fucking bad at this," laughed Catherine brightly as she heals Vector for a fourth time that round, Kalzone laughed quietly to himself as he focused on blowing up the Frieza's troopers swarming around his friends.

,

"Bloody hell V how long has it been since you played?" Winter's curious voice rang in Kalzone's ear as he looked over to see his friends Frieza's race grapples Raspberry beside his Sayain.

,

"Well unlike all you fucking honor students or high schoolers, my dumbass has studying every day along with my classes," Vector retorted indignantly as his Namekian character launched a Special Beam Cannon to wipeout Dedora and Zarbon, "It's not easy being a average student, handling a job, and being a diligent gamer, or we can't all be like Kalzone and be born with a fucking mathematical prodigy of a brother to help him who just ace all their classes with the bare minimum of efforts"

,

Kalzone chuckles a bit into his mic as he took defeated another soldier with a KaMeHaMeHa "You can thank my brother for tha' mate, he always said I go far"

,

"He got a point K, we all can't be smart like you, hell I've studied most of my life and I'm not smart as you are!" Catherine noted dryly as she backed up to Kalzone in pushing back another three of troopers.

,

"Whatever, there are fourteen if not ten year olds here who are just as smart as me if not smarter" said Kalzone quickly as he heard Vector make an offended noise through his mic

,

This was one of the few times a month they could all get together and hang out even if it was over their X-box live accounts, ever since they'd moved away to their respective colleges or schools the friends had been falling more and more out of touch.

,

Kalzone on the other hand, being only 14 (almost 15) was still a high schooler in Wayzata, despite being smart enough to be on college level he still wants to stay and finish school with his brothers, that and he doesn't trust him or their sister with his X-Box when he's gone, also he wasn't very good with dealing with large number of people.

,

"Um is anyone else seeing this," Catherine's confused voice said bringing Kalzone out of his self reflective thoughts.

,

Kalzone began to fly his way past a trio of grunts to get to her, but Vector arrived first, "What is it Cat-…the fuck?" Kalzone ran up a second later to see his friends aiming out at a huge black hole just hanging there. They were playing on the Namek map with it's ever present sunshine, and last time Kalzone had checked there was no black hole floating just outside the planet.

.

"Um is this like some sort of event I don't know about?" Asked Cathrine as she flew up to the trio. A thought occurred to Kalzone a second after he had spoken.

,

"Where are all the grunts?" Kalzone wondered aloud as he looked around at the now empty base, when he looked back at the black hole he could begin to see that a red light had begin to faintly show through the darkness, It looked…familiar somehow. BWAAAAMMM!

,

"GGGRRAAAAAHHHH!" Vector's screams could be heard from Kalzone's mic, followed by Winters and Cathrine's too,

,

The huge blast of bass and screams made Kalzone jump in his seat before the screen before him flashed a blinding white light, as he shielded his eyes he realized that the light wasn't just coming from the television it was literally beginning to fill the room! In a matter of seconds he couldn't see the floor of his room, in a few more he could only see himself and the controller in his hands.

,

'For some reason I want to blame mi brother for this' Kalzone thought dryly, the situation he was in was like something out of one of his brothers fanfics,

,

Then the light began to spread up his hands sending the strangest sensation through him, the light wasn't painful so at first he didn't react, but when he noticed his skin started to change and darken, but found out too late when his face had begun to change as well and as he looked on in mute terror at his hands skin give away from beneath the skin came a blackish red glow.

,

Kalzone became very woozy at the premise of his body and bones reshaping and or crack and reform, but he struggled not to faint from the pain, after all what would happen if he did? Was he dying? Were these his last strange moments alive? Playing a game with his friends as he die?

,

Kalzone clenched his teeth as he moved his arm up to his face, instead of his normal arm it was covered in some black material covering his entire arm, suddenly he felt and unknown energy flowing into his body causing him to clench his teeth even more from the burning hot agony he was feeling at the moment, some mercy would be good right about now, but he doesn't know when it will stop!

,

'Mercy? This is no punishment Kalzone T. Brown, this is a gift for you and your friends' Kalzone could only blink in surprise at the answer before the sensory overload finally took it's toll and he fell into unconsciousness. Now he really wants to blame his brother for this! Thus Kalzone Brown passed from his world into a new one.

,

 _ **One with more fraught with danger and excitement than he or his friend could ever imagine, and a big surprise a waited them on the other side…**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Next time on Displacement Fighters**_

,

Semi-Self-Insert & OC Characters they where playing

,

Kalzone:

Age: 14 1/2

Gender: Male

Race: Sayain

Equipment: Sayain Battle Armor (Vegeta's Frieza saga armor), Beerus clothing (pants), Sayain gloves (Vegeta), Sayain boots (Vegeta)

Moves Set: Meteor Crash (Shouts MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!), Death Beam, KaMeHaMeHa, Maximum Charge (Super Attacks), Super Galick Gun, Super KaMeHaMeHa (Ultimate Attacks), Super Sayain (Awoken Skill) (A/N: Can go only up to Super Sayain 4), Spinning Blade (Evasive Skill)

,

Vector:

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Namekian

Equipment: Piccolo clothes (with cape & turban), Sayain gloves (Turles) New Hide Battle Costume (Pants & shoes)

Move Set: Time Skip/Flash Skewer, Light Grenade, Galick Gun, Maximum Charge (Super Attacks), Special Beam Cannon, Giant Storm (Ultimate Attacks) Become Giant (Awoken Skill), Blast Meteor (Evasive Skill)

,

Winter:

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Race: Frieza's Race (Icejin)

Equipment: Elite Armor (Upper), Cosmic Suit (Lower), Standard Time Patroller uniform (Icejin) (feet)

Move Set: Time Skip/Flash Skewer, Death Beam, Ginyu Force Special Combo Maximum Charge (Super Attacks) Supernova Cooler, Time Skip/Molotov (Ultimate Attacks), Turn Golden (Awoken Skill), Psycho Escape (Evasive Skill)

,

Cathrine:

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Race: Majin

Equipment: Dynamic Strong Suit (Upper), Baseball Uniform (Lower), Ninja Suit (Demon/Hands), Qipao (Feet)

Move Set: Meteor Crash (Shouts DORA! While doing it), KaMeHaMeHa, Masenko, Maximum Charge (Super Attacks) Perfect KaMeHaMeHa, Dual Special Beam Cannon (Sister gave me the idea)(Ultimate Attacks), Purification (Awoken Skill), Super Jump Back (Evasive Skill)


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

Chapter 2 New Life

,

Chapter Image: Kalzone, Vector, Winter and Cathrine standing side by side

,

POV: Third Person

,

Kalzone groaned as he opening his eyes then there is the actual room itself, first thing he notice is that it is obviously not his room, the fact that it's all brightly colored didn't help ether, more like sting his eyes.

,

Kalzone feels the need to articulate his puzzlement at the situation in an articulate and precise manner.

,

"What the fuck" The voice that came from my mouth was not mine. It sounded slightly higher and softer (Voice 2), but back to where he was, Kalzone found himself standing on a stone path that trailed off to a vastly green environment, surrounded by an equally bright sky with different planets floating within it. Once more that mighty voice thundered behind him, eliciting a sharp, yelp of surprise. Putting that thought aside, Kalzone spun about, eyes tracking for the noise. Sure enough, there he was. Shenron. You know, the dragon? Big, green, scaly thingy? One who grants wishes? Not that buff guy, the skinny one who can be a dick at times, THAT Shenron.

,

Kalzone mind gibbered madly-momentarily struck dumb. It was like seeing the Eternal Dragon for the very first time. Just...

,

...wow.

,

Those eerie red eyes gazed at me for a moment longer, brightening.

,

 **"Your wish has now been granted!"** he thundered, **"Farewell!"**

,

"Wish what now?! I didn't make any-"

,

But Kalzone was a little too late… or Shenron was being a dick

,

Kalzone could've sworn the smug bastard smiled at him as he disappeared, seven Dragon Balls shooting upwards from the pedestal, scattering away into the sky, Kalzone stared after them, his hand still outstretched, as though I could somehow grab that skinny dragon and bring him back, demand an explanation from the smug hand bag.

,

That was when it hit me.

,

This dainty limb did not belong to him, Kalzone wasn't exactly muscular by any means, but he considered himself somewhat fit compared to his brother's. The limb he was looking at was small, its hand sheathed in a white alabaster glove? Twitching, Kalzone risked a glance downward-and sure enough, found himself staring at Sayain battle armor (Frieza Saga) and Beerus clothes (lower body) and white Sayain boots that shined. Most notably, the katana sword that was attached to his back. Kalzone hand shot backwards, touching the glossy, spiky, jet black hair that he have now.

,

'Well this is new'

,

One last time he reached backwards, only to find a Brown, furry appendage hovering just over his rear, Kalzone eyes nearly bulged out of his head, snapping toward the tail.

,

THATS NOT MINE!

,

The voice that emerged was most certainly not my own, either. Slightly high and soft at the same time (Voice 2), tinged now with disbelief,

,

"Whoa! What the hell happened?"

,

Kalzone gazed in the direction of the voice. He found himself staring at a female Icejin with dark blue eyes and dark blue bio gems with two stubby horns on the side of her head. She was dressed in a Icejin Elite armor (upper) mix with Cosmic suit (lower). And, swaying behind her was a long tail with a dark blue tip. Kalzone was surprised. This girl was a Icejin! But what made it odd was that she looked like Winter's DBX 2 characters. The Icejin girl's eyes drifted around and then settled on him. They widened in surprise.

,

"Hey, who are you? Did you bring me here somehow?" She took up a fighting stance. "You better start talking, you space monkey"

,

Kalzone was usually good at maintaining his cool. Still, to be called a space monkey? He had heard Frieza's could be crass, but this was just downright insulting.

,

"Winter?"

,

The Icejin' eyes widen at the name,

,

"How do you know my name!?"

,

"It's me, Kalzone"

,

Winter narrows her eyes, "Prove it"

,

Kalzone sighs, "Bis zum Tod kämpfe ich" the male Sayain said in perfect German

,

Winter nods and drops her stance, "Alright it's you"

,

"Glad your happy your highness" Kalzone sarcastically

,

*Cough*

,

The Sayain and Icejin both turn around to find a short Namekian wearing Piccolo's clothing (upper) with a turban much like Piccolo's as well, he wore white Namek themed pants and shoes and had Sayain gloves that Turles wore. Though his physical appearance is what caught their attention; his skin was a lighter shade of green then a normal and the patches on his arms, legs and chest where a dark red then a pink. His eyes were the same dark blue as Winter's and there was a red scar over his right eye.

,

"Vector?" Winter asks the Namekian

,

"Yeah?"

,

Kalzone eye twitched, "That was a bland response"

,

"Well excuse me Mr. Sayain boy"

,

"Is there a reason why you sound like TFS Piccolo just with a younger voice?" Winter asks

,

"I don't know ask her" Vector said pointing at something behind him, Kalzone and Winter looks over Vector's shoulders to see someone staring at where Shenron was once was, Kalzone immediately recognized the individual as a orange skinned female Majin. In Kalzone opinion this girl like orange a bit to much, not on Naruto's level since she has lots of white in the mix, she wore the Majin Dynamic Strong Suit with a orange cape (the main part of it was white) and a white baseball uniform with a orange stripe on the sides, on both her arms were orange arm guards held by white thin thread, and she wore orange and white… shoes.

,

"Cathrine?"

,

The Majin' orange eyes fell on the three and her red lipstick covered lips are pulled back into a small smile,

,

"Well that's answers my question" Kalzone mutters

,

"A side note that I want to clarify, did any of you notice how young we are?" Vector asks

,

All four look at each other, all of them were short (Kalzone is 4'6, Vector is 4'4, Winter is 4'5, and Cathrine is 4'8) and looked remarkably young since Kalzone and Vector looked to be around 11-12, though they couldn't tell Cathrine's age due to her being a Majin and Winter looks like a more feminine version of Frieza.

,

"He did it!" A familiar voice cried, "The wish really worked!"

,

Everyone's heads snapped around hard enough to give them whiplash (except for possibly Cathrine), once again they found themselves staring a legend; but this one hit a good deal closer to home then the other. Trunks. The name snapped into Kalzone head immediately; not the foolish pansy of a boy from the Buu saga, or that faker from GT, not even blue hair one from Super (who is an older version of Future Trunks), but the actual Trunks from the Android Saga, tall and slightly imposing, he was possibly a had or two taller then them, azure eyes fixated on the four, perfectly calm, cool, and collected.

,

"Well, this was unexpected" he muttered. "I only asked for one warrior, and instead, I get four" His gaze shifted to the male Saiyan. "I don't believe it! You're a Saiyan!"

,

"Is that a problem berry boy" Kalzone asked in a challenging tone

,

"Not at all" he replied. "It's just...I thought only my father and Goku were the only survivors"

,

"Oh Son Goku? I hear he's a great fighter, but in all Trunks, glad to meet you," Kalzone replied, his tone suddenly cordial with a smile that rivals Goku's. "The name's Kalzone, say, I don't suppose you could introduce me to Goku, could you?"

,

"Uh, we'll see," Trunks replied. He turned his attention to the small Namekian.

,

Vector crosses his arms, "I'm Vector. And yes I know I sound like a younger Piccolo"

,

Kalzone chuckles, "Don't mind Vector, he means good once you get to know him"

,

Vector grunts

,

"Nice to meet you Vector" He turned his attention to Winter, "I never expected someone from Frieza's race to show up"

,

"Contrary to popular belief, we're not all like Frieza" Winter said, her tone slightly frosty and cold. "My name is Winter. And unlike that arrogant Frieza, I actually value life. And for future reference my people are called Icejin"

,

"Okay, okay, sorry," Trunks said, placatingly, "I didn't mean to offend you. You're right. I shouldn't compare you to him"

,

Winter nodded, "I appreciate that. And I apologize for my tone berry"

,

"So, that just leaves you," Trunks said, turning to the female Majin.

,

"It's nice to meet you, Trunks" she said, smiling softly. "I'm Cathrine. So, could you tell us, just how we got here? And why we're here?"

,

"Of course" Trunks said, "If you'll follow me, I'll explain everything"


	3. Chapter 3: Learning of a new environment

Chapter 3: Learning of a new environment

"Welcome, to Toki Toki City," Trunks said.

The four Displacement Fighters gazed about the area. Buildings, from shops to houses and what appeared to be registration offices, a few lined the streets here and there. Here and there they saw people of various species and genders milling about.

"This is the home of the Time Patrollers," Trunks explained, "It was created and governed over by the Supreme Kai of Time"

"A Supreme Kai lives here?" Vector asked

"That's right" Trunks answered

"What's a Supreme Kai?" Cathrine asked

"The Kais," Kalzone explained, "are god-like beings that inhabit the universe. Or at least that's what I've heard"

"Kalzone is partially right" Trunks said "Goku once trained with King Kai, from Otherworld. And he and my father met another Supreme Kai years ago. And even an Elder Kai"

"Are they powerful?" Winter asked

"They can be at times" Trunks said, "Though it probably varies"

"You still haven't told us why we were brought here yet," Vector said, "What is the purpose of this place? And the Time Patrollers?"

"This place" Trunks explained, "Exists outside of time. From here, the Supreme Kai of Time can monitor the Time Stream. Sometimes, anomalies occur within the Time Stream, causing shifts in history and altering the future" He turned to face the gathered young warriors, "That's where the Time Patrol comes in. We go to these points in history and correct the anomalies, thus setting things right"

"And what does that have to do with us?" Winter asked

"Lately" Trunks said with a pause, "some very unusual anomalies have been occurring. What's more, the past events they appear in have been some very dangerous moments in history involving powerful fighters"

Kalzone perked up, "Go on"

"These fighters are strong enough on their own" Trunks continued, "But, the anomalies seem to alter them, making them even worse and some of our best patrollers can't handle these missions without dying. That's why I asked Shenron to send me a strong fighter to help out. Although I didn't think he'd send four… young warriors. That's pretty unusual for him to be so generous with a wish… I think"

"For some odd reason I feel insulted" Winter said coldly at the Demi-Sayain, "And since the idea of you comparing me to Frieza is coming back to me now. Would you like to see how similar to Frieza I am?" The female Icejin asks sharply as the air around them dropped to much chiller temperatures.

"N-no! I don't mean any disrespect or anything" Trunks said quickly with both hands waving frantically, "I'm not complaining though, You four each represent some of the most powerful races in the galaxy: A Saiyan, a Namekian, a Majin, and a Icejin"

"That's more like it" Winter said, her tone returning to normal,

'Man she's scary!' The three boys thought

"So" Kalzone said, "Basically, all we have to do is travel to certain time periods, fight powerful enemies and fix the Time Stream. Is that it?"

"Pretty much" Trunks replied. "I realize this is a lot to..."

"Well, count me in" Kalzone said

"Uh, don't you want to take some time to think it over first? I mean you could die" Trunks said

"What's to think about" Kalzone said, "As long as I can fight some strong opponents then that's all the convincing I need, that and this could be fun"

"I agree with Kalzone on this one, this could a great way to take my mind off of things" Vector added

"I'll join too, someone needs to make sure these two don't die" Winter said

"Hey!" The Sayain and Namekian shouted

"As long as my friends are involved I'll lend my aid" Cathrine said

Glad to hear it," Trunks said. "Thank you, guys. Now, let's get started. Follow me, please"

Soon they reached an area that was vastly different from the city itself. There was a large pond to one side and grass all over. The road split, and curved off to the right, leading to a small house. Up ahead, the road continued straight towards a larger building.

"We call this the Time Nest," Trunks explained. "The house over there is where the Supreme Kai lives. And the larger building is the Time Vault. That's where we're heading"

"Man it's bigger in person" Vector whispered

They made their way towards the vault. Ascending the large stone steps, they entered the building. The room was vast and circular. At the northern end of the room stood a large stone pedestal. Trunks walked over towards the pedestal and picked something up. He turned and showed it to the new patrollers.

"This is the Scroll of Eternity," he said


	4. Chapter IV: Beating up Raditz

Chapter IV: Beating up Raditz

Chapter Image: Kalzone and Vector double team Raditz with Ultimate Ki Attacks

Kalzone turns to his friends, "Okay then dose everyone know the plan?"

"Go in, save Gohan, beat the ever living shit out of Raditz, and go back to Toki-Toki city" Vector said

Kalzone looks at Vector "Hphm! Winter?"

The Arcosian side glances the young Sayain.

"*Sight* when we transport there Cathrine will save Gohan, Vector will check on Goku and Piccolo, Kalzone will check up on Goku and Piccolo with Victor and I will simply come in" Winter said with a bored tone.

"Alright then lets get this mission started!"

 _Age 761..._

Goku and Piccolo launched themselves at Raditz. Their fists and feet were a blur as they lashed out at him. Unfortunately, the Saiyan warrior easily countered their attacks. He dodged and swatted away the incoming hits effortlessly. Then he struck, sending both Goku and Piccolo sprawling to the ground. Raditz moved in, ready to strike the final blow when his scouter suddenly beeped. It had detected a large surge of power. And it was coming from the crater where his space pod was...and where he had locked up Goku's son.

As he glanced in the direction of the crater, there was a tremendous explosion and a small figure flew up out of the crater. It was Goku's son, Gohan. The child glared angrily at Raditz.

"Leave my daddy...ALONE!"

Raditz stared in astonishment. Gohan's power spiked even higher. Then Gohan flew at him, yelling in rage. However, just as he got close, Raditz moved just a few inches out of the way. Gohan sailed past him. Raditz then struck, hammering the young boy into the ground. Gohan collapsed, out cold. His power level diminished drastically. Raditz stood over the child and then raised his hand, charging up a ki blast.

"Stop," Goku yelled.

Raditz ignored his brother. He then unleashed the ki blast, obliterating the immediate area in front of him. As the smoke cleared, he saw no sign of the boy. And then, his scouter beeped again, detecting another power level. He glanced over and saw...Who was that?

Cathrine crouched on the ground, her back to Raditz. Standing, she turned around. Goku saw his son cradled in her arms. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Raditz glared angrily. Who was this newcomer? No matter. He would kill her too. He started to advance when his scouter went off yet again, indicating three power levels.

"What the" he muttered.

He then noticed two figures nearby. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Namekian and a male human...no! Not a human. Raditz saw he had a tail. He was a Saiyan!

"How...how can this be" he said, "There are no other living Saiyans!"

"Oh poor Raditz~" A icy sweet voice sang

Raditz froze. He knew that voice, he specifically knew that voice anywhere, but never in a million years he would expect that person to be on this planet with him. Slowly turning around he sees a female white skinned Arcosian with her arms crossed and gave a cold icy glare.

"L-lady Winter!" Raditz said shakily as he takes a step back from the Arcosian.

Kalzone shifts his gaze to Vector, "Lady Winter?" The Sayain whispers to the Namekian, who shrugs back.

"Raditz Raditz Raditz" Winter casually says the Sayain's name as she slowly walks up to him. Raditz could hear the drumming of his heart beating in his chest, almost as if it might burst out of his chest from sheer pressure. Raditz had only met Winter once and he almost lost his life when he disrespected her on accident. If anything… he feared her more then Lord Frieza since she might actually brutally kill him. The air in the field grew colder to the point were ice was forming on the ground as Winter moved closer to Raditz, while this was happening Kalzone and Co. had picked up Goku, Piccolo & Gohan and moved to a safer distance.

"This is getting bad" Kalzone said fearfully as he places Goku on a large rock.

"I know it's like she want to kill the guy" Vector said as she stands next to Piccolo.

"It's cold" Both Cathrine and Gohan whined as the two huddled to each other for warmth.

When Winter was a few feet in front of Raditz she raps her smooth tail around his shoulder and brings him down to eye level. "Raditz… you stupid, ingrate, degenerate, filthy MONKEY!" With each word a vicious snarl appears on Winter soft face. Each word had been forced out and stung like a lethal poison that made each of the Sayain's (Kalzone, Goku, Gohan, Raditz and Trunks) flinch back. Winter then harshly grabs a fist full of Raditz mane and tugs down to bash his head against her's blue bio-gem, the elder Sayain grabs his head and tries moves back away from Winter, only for the Arcosian's tail lashing out and rapping around his neck and began to chock the hell out of Raditz.

Piccolo gazed at the three new arrivals that were close by. He didn't know what to make of them. But, more then anything, his gaze lingered on the small Namekian. One of his own people? Here on Earth?

"Friends of your's, Goku" He asked.

"Nope. Never seen them before," Goku replied. He hauled himself up to his feet. "But, I feel like we can trust them." He glanced over at Cathrine, still holding the now conscious Gohan. "Thank you for saving my son"

Cathrine smiled and nodded.

Goku then looked at Kalzone. "Are you...a Saiyan?"

"That's right" Kalzone replied. "The name's Kalzone!" The Sayain then reached out to pull Vector near him, "And this is my good buddy Vector!"

"*Grunts*"

"Alright then! The plan has gone to hell, Cathrine watch over them and protect them th beat you can, Vector with!"

"Hmm" Vector hummed

The Sayain and Namekian duo flare their auras and shot off towards Winter and Raditz, the female Arcosian see her two allies flying towards her. Winter uses the flexibility of her tail to launch Raditz at the two incoming warriors, Kalzone' Sayain instincts kicked in and the young Sayain slides underneath Raditz and fires a massive Ki blast into Raditz' chest, sending the elder Sayain into the air. Vector reappears above Raditz and scissor kicks him down towards Winter, the Arcosian rises her right hand and fires a death beam at Raditz, The elder Sayain sees the fast moving purple beam and tries to change his trajectory, only to have the death beam to pierce his shoulder right before he crashed into the ground.

"Enough of this!"

Everyone turned to face Raditz. The Saiyan warrior had blasted him glared at all of them.

"I don't know who you three are or why your here with Lady Winter" He growled, "But you'll regret interfering"

Kalzone turned back to Raditz and took up a fighting stance. Winter and Vector did the same, as did Goku and Piccolo. As he prepared to attack, Kalzone noticed something and Vector sense something. Raditz was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes began glowing red. Moreover, they sensed a sinister energy radiate from the Saiyan...just like the scroll.

"That's not good" He muttered.

Raditz charged. Kalzone immediately blocked his incoming attack. Moving quickly, he retaliated, throwing punches at lightening speed. He and Raditz flew straight up into the air, lashing out at each other. Behind Raditz, the small figure of Vector appeared. Raditz turned just in time to see both of the Namekian' feet coming at him. The blow landed and sent Raditz careening through the air. Cursing, he shot off a volley of ki blasts at Kalzone and Vector. Both dodged aside just in time.

At that moment, Goku and Piccolo swooped in behind and landed a double kick on Raditz. He staggered slightly and then turned to face them, righteous fury etched on his face.

"You've got some nerve, Kakarot" He snarled. "NOW DIE!"

A white and blue blur streaked in and caught Raditz right in the solar plexus. Raditz staggered backwards, doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. He glared at the female Arcosian who had just attacked him.

"You... bitch!" he yelled. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Just shut up and die already monkey" The Icejin said coldly.

From behind Raditz, Kalzone and Vector both cocked their arms back and cupped their hands near each other to create a large ball of yellow Ki. The elder Sayain's scouter had started to rapidly beeping at the spike of power behind and swerved around to see the Sayain and Namekian duo charging attack.

"Have a taste of this Raditz!" The two shouted in sink with each other, " **Dual Beam!** "

The two young warriors both thrusted their hands out and released the Ki they had build up, a massive golden beam of Ki at the Sayain, Raditz instantly dogged the giant beam by jumping above the beam, only to see Cathrine charging an attack of her own!

" **KaMeHaMeHa**!" The orange skinned Majin shouts as she fires a pink KaMeHaMeHa right at Raditz, the elder Sayain brings both his arms up to bare as the pink Ki beam consumed his entire body.

"You think that did it?" Kalzone asks as he sees Raditz crash to the ground.

"Nah I think he's still alive" Vector said

"What's next Trunks?"

*"You need to weaken Raditz enough for Goku and Piccolo to finish him off"*

"Right I have an idea, Vector" The Sayain looks to the Namekian

"*Grunts*" The young Namekian grunts

Both Kalzone and Vector both take stances and charge their Ki, Kalzone cupped his hands and charged a blue ball of Ki where Vector placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and a yellow ball of Ki that sparking with purple lighting.

" **KaMeHaMeHa!/Special Beam Cannon!** "

The Sayain and Namekian duo both fire two ultimate Ki attacks right at the downed Raditz, the result was a massive explosion that kicked up a massive dust cloud that covered the field. Kalzone and Vector crossed their arms over their faces to block out the dust, Cathrine used her body and cape to shield from incoming dust, Goku and Piccolo stood their ground as the dust cloud washed over them like a wave.

"Hey Piccolo?"

The elder Namekian looks at the Sayain.

"Yeah?"

"Did those three just-"

"Yes they did Goku"

Kalzone lowered his arms when the dust cloud finally settled and could plainly se that Raditz was still standing but was badly injured from the two Ki attacks hitting him at full force, his armor was badly damaged to the point most of his upper body was exposed to every one.

"If *huff* you think *huff* that will *huff* stop me!"

"Goku!"

Goku turned towards Vector. "You and Piccolo have to finish him now!"

Goku stared at him for a moment and then nodded. He flew straight down and landed behind Raditz. Without hesitation, he grabbed his brother from behind and held onto him.

"Piccolo! Your attack!" Goku called out.

The elder Namekian nodded. He landed and took up a stance. Placing his fingers to his forehead, he began charging up his ultimate attack. Across from him, Raditz was struggled in Goku's vice grasp. Normally he would have been able to break the hold easily. However, the combined power of Kalzone and Vector had taken a toll on him. He looked over at Piccolo, his power level rising as his attack got closer to full charge. Panic started to set in. He knew in his weakened state he'd never survive a full on attack.

"Alright, Kakarot," Raditz said franticly. "You win! I surrender! Let me go and I promise to leave and never return here!"

Goku tightened his grip on his brother. "I don't believe you for one moment. Sorry, Raditz, but this is how it has to be this way"

"You fool!" Raditz yelled, "You'll be killed, too!"

Goku smiled grimly. "If it means stopping you, then I'm fine with that." He glanced over at Kalzone and Co. "I don't know who you guys are or where you came from, but, thanks. Piccolo! Do it!"

" **Special Beam Cannon** ," Piccolo called out, and launched his attack.

The spiraling beam of energy streaked through the air and slammed right into Raditz and burst through him, hitting Goku as well. Both Saiyans fell to the ground.

"D... DAMN IT!" Raditz yelled out as he hit the ground.

Goku smiled in acceptance. His eyes closed and he too hit the ground.

Piccolo stood there, gasping for breath. That attack had taken a lot out of him. But, it had succeeded. Raditz was dead. They had won. The weary Namekian gazed around and noticed the mysterious warriors were nowhere in sight. Only the now unconscious Gohan could be seen.

"What? Where did..." The Namekian wondered looking all around

The Time Nest...

"There, it's all back to normal" Trunks said, rolling up the scroll. It had lost the strange dark aura that had surrounded it moments ago. He turned and faced the new time patrollers. "You did it! You guys really came through back there. Well done."

"No dice" Kalzone said

"But what about Goku" Vector asked. "We couldn't save him"

"Oh, don't worry about Goku" Trunks reassured the young Namekian. "He'll get wished back with the Dragon Balls"

"Well that's good" Winter said, "So, the Dragon Balls can bring people back to life?"

"That's right" Trunks said, "They do come in handy"

"But they can just as easily be misused" Vector said

"That's also true" Trunks conceded. "Anyway, you guys look pretty worn out. Here. This should pep you up"

He handed them each a small bottle. Vector twisted the lid off and took a swig. His face crinkled with distaste.

"Ugh. What is this crap?" He asked.

"It's a special energy drink, mixed with essence of Senzu Bean" Trunks explained to the Namekian, "I realize it's not that tasty, but it will revitalize you."

Kalzone drank his and instantly felt his energy and strength restored. "Fantastic! And you said essence of Senzu Bean? What are those?"

"They were created by Master Korin on Earth" Trunks said, "A senzu bean can restore a person back to full health in a few seconds. Any it recharges your ki energy"

"Well" Winter said, swiping her arm across her mouth, "It may taste foul, but you can't argue with the results"

Suddenly, a scroll flared up, surrounded by the same dark energy as the previous scroll.

"Already?" Trunks asked

He grabbed the scroll and spread it upon the pedestal. The patrollers moved in closer and watched...

 _Age 762..._

 _A vast canyon sprawled out. Lying on the ground, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha were dead. Standing a few feet from the fallen warriors were three Saibamen. The green plantlike aliens gibbered and chuckled, reveling in the wanton slaughter they had just played a part in. A dark aura surrounded them, and their red eyes were glowing a deeper shade of red. Suddenly, they looked up as someone flew towards them. It was Goku. The Saiyan warrior of Earth saw his friends and his son lying on the ground. And he saw the Saibamen. He charged at them... and sensed two strong power levels. Glancing off into the distance he saw two gigantic apes flying towards him, suffused with the same dark energy as the Saibamen. Goku turned to face them. The two apes landed and leered down at him._

 _"WHAT A SHAME" Vegeta sneered with a deep voice, "AND AFTER YOU HAD JUST BEEN REVIVED!"_

 _He swung a giant fist at Goku. Goku dodged, only to get blindsided by the second ape, Nappa. Goku flew backwards and smashed into the canyon wall. As he lay there, stunned, the two great apes converged on him..._

The Time Nest...

"This is bad" Trunks said, "This is not how it happened"

He turned and addressed the assembled young Time Patrollers.

"I know you guys just got back," he said. "But I need you to-"

"We get the idea Demi boy" Kalzone said, "I'm ready to go again!"

"This will be a lot tougher than Raditz" Trunks said, "Those green creatures are Saibamen. And they're just as strong as Raditz is, maybe even stronger. As for those two giant apes, those are the Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta. And they're way stronger than Raditz. Especially Vegeta"

"General Nappa?" Kalzone asks

"We understand Trunks" Winter said, "We'll proceed with extreme caution and not do anything reckless" She glanced at Kalzone and Vector, "All of us"

Kalzone resisted the urge to flick her off.

"One more thing" Trunks said. "When you arrive, make sure Vegeta doesn't die"

"Excuse me?" Winter said coldly

"You want us to spare him" Vector asked in disbelief.

"I-I know it's weird" Trunks said embarrassingly, "But Vegeta plays a big role in future events. And besides... he's my father."

That got everyone's attention.

"Your father!?" Cathrine gasped.

"I know it's hard to believe," Trunks said. "But someday he'll reform. And then I'll be born. But if he dies in that time line..."

"You'll cease to exist, right?" Winter said

"Exactly…" Trunks replied.

"Very well" Winter said, "We'll see to it he survives. But what of the other monkey? Nappa?"

Trunks and Kalzone flinch at what Winter said, "He's supposed to die in this time line" Trunks said, "So don't worry about going easy on him. Or the Saibamen for that matter"

Kalzone grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Just what I wanted to hear berry boy"

Trunks handed them the scroll.

"Be careful" he said.

Winter took the scroll and held it out. The other patrollers placed their hands on it. Just as before, a bright light flared around them and then...


End file.
